Naughty Joongie
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: Bagaimana kalau seorang Kim Jaejoong menggoda Jung Yunho?  Just a drabble


**Naughty Joongie **

By

Arisa Adachi YunJaeshipper

a.k.a

U-Know Boo

Pairing :: YunJae

Disclaimer :: They're not mine

Warning :: Yaoi~

**xxx**

Malam belum larut. Masih sekitar pukul sepuluh malam waktu setempat. Di apartemen yang tidak begitu luas itu hanya ditempati oleh seorang saja. Kim Jaejoong yang kini berbaring di ranjangnya dengan tampang bosan. Dua temannya yang lain –Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu- sedang berada di luar dengan kesibukan masing-masing. Hanya Jaejoong yang kebetulan sedang tidak ada jadwal.

"Hwaaaahh~~~" Jaejoong menghela napas yang entah ke berapa. Biasanya kalau ada waktu kosong begini pasti ia manfaatkan dengan istirahat, namun entah kenapa kali ini ia sedang tidak ingin melakukannya.

Jaejoong menggulingkan badannya menjadi telungkup. Tangannya terjulur meraih ponsel ber-merk sama dengan Yunho yang sedari tadi tergeletak begitu saja. Jaejoong tersenyum tipis ketika melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Changmin beberapa waktu yang lalu. Yaitu foto Changmin yang sedang makan ramen ukuran jumbo sambil memasang pose 'peace'. Bersamaan dengan foto itu juga terdapat sebuah pesan yang berisi 'Meski kelihatan sehat, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat lapar. Miss you hyung~'. Jaejoong terkekeh kecil membaca pesan itu.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian," bisik Jaejoong. Yah, pria cantik itu memang sangat merindukan Yunho dan Changmin, seperti yang pernah ia tulis di akun twitter-nya. Terlebih Yunho. Seorang pria tampan yang kini menggenggam separuh hatinya.

"Miss you Yunnie~" Jaejoong bergumam lemah. Setahunya saat ini Yunho dan Changmin memang berada di Seoul, tapi meski begitu tetap saja bukan berarti ia bisa bertemu mereka.

Hening sejenak. Melihat foto kiriman Changmin mendadak sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan fotonya pada Yunho. Siapa tahu Yunho menghubunginya balik.

Pria cantik itu bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia beranjak menuju cermin besar di kamarnya. Tangan putihnya terjulur merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar begitu rambutnya sudah lebih rapi. Perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada kaus putih yang ia kenakan. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya.

Pria bermarga Kim itu melepas pakaiannya. Ia sedikit berbangga hati melihat kulit putih mulusnya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia ingat betul Yunho pernah bilang kalau ia sangat menyukai kulit Jaejoong. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong rela membuang uangnya untuk mendapatkan seperangkat perawatan kulit terbaik. Tentu saja perawatan kulit itu ia lakukan sendiri. Jaejoong tahu betul kalau Yunho akan marah jika ia memamerkan kulitnya pada orang lain selain Yunho.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong tersenyum licik ketika ide lainnya terlintas di benaknya. Tanpa mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, Jaejoong mengacak lemari kecil khusus aksesorisnya. Terlihat sebuah bando dengan hiasan pita besar berwarna merah dan bermotif polkadot putih yang pernah dipakainya. Tapi bukan itu yang dicari Jaejoong. Senyumnya melebar ketika akhirnya menemukan bando berbahan kain lembut dengan hiasan berupa telinga kelinci berwarna soft pink.

Sejak memakai bando berpita besar Jaejoong menjadi hobi membeli bando-bando dengan hiasan yang lucu. Dan favoritnya adalah bando dengan kuping kelinci itu.

Jaejoong kembali menghadap kacanya. Dipasangkannya bando itu di atas kepalanya. Telinga kelinci itu lumayan panjang sehingga tertekuk ke bawah. Sekali lagi Jaejoong merapikan rambutnya. Poninya yang biasa belah samping kini diturunkan untuk menutupi seluruh dahinya. Jaejoong menyentuh bagian bibirnya, pandangan matanya ia buat sepolos mungkin. Ah, Kim Jaejoong terlihat begitu imut.

Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, Jaejoong melepas celana panjang sekaligus dalamannya. Sehingga tidak ada apapun yang menempel di tubuhnya kecuali bando kelinci tadi.

Jaejoong kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan meletakkannya di tempat yang sesuai. Sementara ia berpindah di atas kasurnya. Posisinya sekarang tepat berhadapan dengan kameranya. Setelah dirasa posisinya pas, Jaejoong membuka fasilitas kamera pada ponselnya. Pria cantik itu kemudian menyetel timer otomatis-nya. Dan setelahnya Jaejoong kembali duduk di atas kasurnya.

Pria cantik itu mulai berpose. Ia duduk di atas kasurnya dengan kedua kaki yang ditekuk ke belakang. Dadanya agak condong kedepan dan bertopang pada kedua tangannya yang diletakkan di antara kedua pahanya. Dengan pose seperti itu dan tubuh yang naked tanpa sehelai benang pun, Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat begitu menggoda.

Sentuhan terakhir, Jaejoong sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menengadah polos dan bibirnya membuka sedikit.

'Tek, tek, tek, ckrek!'

Suara barusan yang berasal dari ponselnya menandakan bahwa pose menggodanya barusan telah dipotret secara otomatis. Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya yang sempurna.

Jaejoong kemudian mengirimkan gambar itu via pesan bergambar ke nomor Yunho. Tidak lupa ia menambahkan pesan 'Yunnie's Bunny'. Jaejoong penasaran membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi Yunho.

Dengan senyum jahil, Jaejoong mengirimkan gambarnya ke nomor Yunho. Dan ia tersenyum puas ketika pesannya telah terkirim. Tinggal menunggu balasan dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Tubuhnya yang tadi naked sekarang sudah memakai piyama. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia mengirim pesan itu hingga sekarang belum ada balasan dari Yunho.

'Mungkin Yunnie sudah tidur...' batin Jaejoong kecewa. Padahal ia berpikir kala Yunho akan membalas pesannya.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur. Toh, malam sudah lumayan larut. Namun baru beberapa detik ia memejamkan matanya, terdengar bunyi bel pintu depan apartemennya.

"Junsu?" tebak Jaejoong. Memang sebelum pergi tadi Junsu mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Tapi bukankah Junsu membawa kunci pintu? Kenapa harus membunyikan bel segala?

Tak ingin membuat Junsu menunggu, Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju pintu depan. Dibukanya pintu itu dan Jaejoong begitu terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu sekarang.

"Y-Yunnie? Apa yang..." Ucapan Jaejoong terputus begitu saja ketika Yunho langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Yunho menendang pintu sehingga langsung tertutup sempurna. Dengan sedikit kasar Yunho menarik Jaejoong memasuki kamar yang diyakini adalah kamar Jaejoong.

'Brugh!'

"Ahh!" Jaejoong terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho mendorong tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia berniat mungkin namun tidak bisa karena kini Yunho menduduki perut ratanya.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan, hm?" Dengan gerakan perlahan Yunho melepas jaket, disusul kaus hitamnya, "Jangan pernah menggodaku Jung Jaejoong."

"E-eh, Yun..."

Yunho menyeringai. Perlahan ia menundukkan badannya dan menggigit ujung hidung Jaejoong dengan gemas, "You are my naughty bunny."

**++End++**

**a/n :: **Yosh~ saia kembaliii~~~~ adakah yang merindukan saia? *readers :: Nggak ada~~* *pundung di kamar Changmin*

ne, ne, silakan review-nya


End file.
